


Thankful

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft "meets" Greg's niece and nephew during Greg's Thanksgiving day skype session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of fluff that I thought of during Thanksgiving. I know it is only celebrated in the states, but since we seem to forget the actual original meaning of most things I figure no one would mind this.
> 
> The characters don't belong to me, with the exception of Josephine and Sebastien.
> 
> Mystrade, so if you don't like slash don't read. :)

Greg smiled as he sat at Mycroft’s computer in his study. "You sure this is ok? I don't want world war three starting because I'm chatting with the kids."   
Mycroft chuckled. "It is fine Gregory." He sat opposite Greg in a chair, looking at paperwork.   
There wasn't time to speak on the subject as the computer made a sound and his niece and nephew's faces filled the screen.   
"Uncle Greg!!" they called in unison.   
"Hey kids, how are my favorite niece and nephew?" he replied with a smile.   
His nephew Sebastien rolled his eyes. "We're your only niece and nephew, Uncle Greg!"   
"So you are. Still my favorites though. How are things? Happy Thanksgiving."  
They both began to speak until his niece Josephine covered Sebastian's mouth with her hand. "Things are going well. You really need to come visit for Thanksgiving, the food is so good!" she said before Sebastien playfully bit her hand. "Ow, Bastien! That hurt!" she whined as she removed her hand. "Well don't cover my mouth then." he replied in a sulky voice.   
"Hey Uncle Greg, where are you? That doesn't look like your apartment.. I mean flat." Sebastien asked.   
"I'm at my friend's flat." he replied.   
"Oh? What's his name?" Sebastien asked, the curiousity plain in his voice.   
"His name is Mycroft. He's letting me use his computer because mine is broken."  
"So is he a friend or a boyfriend?" Josephine piped up.   
"Er uh.." Greg spluttered. When had his sister told the kids that he liked blokes? "He's my uh, well, yeah he's my boyfriend." Greg stammered as his ears turned red.   
"Good. As long as he treats you better than Aunt Janice." she replied and her brother nodded in agreement.   
"Oh that he does." Greg replied with a smile.   
"Can we meet him? Oh please, please can we?" they both pleaded.   
Greg looked up at Mycroft, his eyes asking the question. Mycroft raised an eyebrow, but stood up and began to make his way to the Greg's side. Greg's heart skipped a bit, but he smiled and introduced Mycroft. "Josephine and Sebastien, this is Mycroft. Mycroft my niece Josephine and nephew Sebastien."   
"It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard quite a bit about you from Gregory." Mycroft said smoothly.   
Josephine giggled quietly and smiled. Sebastien grinned like a cat. "Oh Uncle Greg he's so spiffy!" Sebastien blurted, which caused Josephine to laugh out loud.   
"Sorry Mr. Mycroft, my brother forgot his manners." Josephine said as she swatted at her brother. "That is a very nice suit though."   
"Thank you very much. I need to get back to my work now, but it was a pleasure to meet you and have a pleasant Thanksgiving."  
"Thank you!" they chorused.   
They chatted a bit more and then Greg severed the connection with a promise to call again soon. He looked up and smiled at Mycroft. "So you survived stage one of meeting my family. Congratulations."   
Mycroft smiled. "Maybe we should take a trip to visit them in person. I do enjoy being called spiffy."  
Greg returned the smile. "You would love the food, I am certain of that, but I don't know if you could survive the rest. The questions. The stories. The...  showtunes!"   
Mycroft’s eyes widened slightly. "If you think that will scare me off, you are mistaken."   
"We shall see about that. It's not just for watching you know. You'll be forced to participate." Greg said with a wink.   
"Oh it would be worth it my dear. Celebrating Thanksgiving would be fitting, after all we have so much to be thankful for." Mycroft returned with a smile that was only ever seen by Greg.   
Just then Greg realized that he did indeed have a lot to be thankful for.   
He stood from the chair and made his way around to Mycroft. He leaned down and softly kissed his forehead. "Yes we certainly do. I'll let you get back to work, see you at dinner." Greg said as he left his lover and closed the door, feeling light as a feather and happier than he ever had before. 


End file.
